Camp
by rurouni miss
Summary: Kagome's off to a summer camp with her friends we she and Inuyasha ge able to get a long or will they totally hate each other, some Sango and Mirokou scenes.
1. The wake up call

Camp by: Rurouni Miss  
  
Chapter 1: Wake up call.  
  
Kagome Higurashi is a 18yr old girl with long ebony hair, and blue- green eyes. She lives at a shrine in Tokyo along with her mother, grandfather and her little brother Souta.  
  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" the alarm clock squawked BOOM! The clock hit the wall after Kagome hit the snooze button for the 5th time, and with the thing that woke her up out of commission she rolled over allowing her hair to fall over her face and dozed off.  
  
Fifteen minutes later  
  
"KAGOME! You have to wake up Sango is here to take you two to the bus stop for summer training camp you still have to finish packing" Kagome's mother yelled from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Oh No!" Kagome shouted then throwing her blankets off knocking them on the floor, then she hurriedly stuffed the rest of her bag then went to the shower . After she got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a green tank top, she grabbed a piece of toast for breakfast and ran out the door with her bag.  
  
"Come on Kagome your going to make us late!" yelled Sango, Sango is the same age as Kagome, but a bit taller has chocolate brown eyes, she was dressed in a pair of shorts and a purple tank top.  
  
"Gomen nasai Sango, my alarm clock broke" Kagome said embarrassed then she shoved her bag in the trunk of Sango's car then walking over to her mother.  
  
"Have a good summer dear" her mother said giving Kagome a kiss and a hug.  
  
"I will momma, don't worry I'll be careful" the ebony haired girl said reassuring her mother. Then she went over and hugged her grandfather and brother then ran over to the car "GOODBYE EVERYONE!" the girls yelled, and then they were gone.  
  
"Be careful my daughter" Mrs.Higurashi said to herself watching her only baby girl leave, then she went inside the house.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
"Oh my god I can't believe we're gone for the whole summer" Sango said excitedly while pulling into the parking lot were the bus is.  
  
"I know, I can't wait, do you know who else is going?" asked Kagome opening her car door.  
"I think Mirokou and Inuyasha are" said Sango getting out of the car, then she went over to open the trunk.  
  
"Oh" Kagome said with disappointment then took her bag from the trunk then placed it on the ground and sat on it.  
  
"Why is that bad?" Sango asked looking at her best friend like she was crazy.  
  
"Oh its that me and Inuyasha don't get along to well, and well you get the point" Kagome said standing up, then picking her bag up off the ground.  
  
"OH well were all friends still and if he didn't like you he wouldn't be around, so lets get going before everyone yells at us" Sango said taking her bag towards the bus.  
  
"Alright lets go!" Kagome said then followed suit. 


	2. The Bus ride and the first day

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 2: The bus ride, and the first day.  
  
After the Girls put there bags in the luggage compartment on the bus, the two girls got on, and found a seat.  
  
"God it took you two long enough to get here" said a irritated voice behind them.  
  
Sango, and Kagome turned around to see who the voice belonged to, and saw it was Inuyasha, Inuyasha is 19yrs old and is an Inu-Hanyou he's wearing a red t-shirt and khaki shorts, he has golden eyes and long silver hair, oh did I mention that he has kawaii little dog ears too. "Gomen Inuyasha if I had to say goodbye to my family" Sango snapped at him.  
  
"Feh...Hey little miko what's your excuse" the Dog-boy asked glaring at her.  
  
"Ummmmm... my alarm clock broke" she huffed.  
  
"Likely story" he said crossing his arms.  
  
"Inuyasha stop harassing these beautiful girls" said a stern voice behind the girls.  
  
The three looked to the front and saw Mirokou getting on the bus. Mirokou is 19 and a half years old and has chocolate brown eyes and black hair which is up in a small ponytail, and he is wearing a pair of cord pants and a black t-shirt with the word MADE on the front. He sat down with Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey I was only messing with them" Inu said with a smirk.  
  
"So ladies your coming also to train more" Mirokou said smiling. (A/N: we all know what he'1s thinking)  
  
"Yeah we are" Sango said nudging Kagome because she was still glaring at Inuyasha with that your-so-annoying-look.  
  
"Ya we sure are" squeaked Kagome due to the fact Sango poked her in a ticklish spot.  
  
"Well then at least it won't be a bad summer with you two beauties here, right Inuyasha?" Mirokou said making the two girls blush.  
  
"Feh" Inuyasha said turning to look out the window 'this is going to be a long summer' he thought as he listened to the 3 talkers. 2 hrs later(A/N: Ya bus rides are boring so time sped up)  
  
"Five more minutes mom...." The sleeping Hanyou said as he felt someone shake him, but he smelt that the person wasn't his mother "Mirokou what the hell" Inuyasha groaned as the sun shone into his golden eyes.  
  
"Were here Inuyasha dear" Mirokou teased while reaching into the luggage rack above the seats grabbing their bags.  
  
"Mirokou stop messing around" Inuyasha said as soon as he could see again and took his bag from Mirokou, and then they both got off the bus they couldn't believe their eyes. The camp was beautiful it was put in the middle of a national park so that no one would be able to find it because it was a training camp for Demons, Mikos, Hanyous, and Demon exterminators, the camp has 6 cabins 3 girls 3 boys, a mess hall a gym that is attached to it, 2 large fields and woods all around and a lake right beside it all.  
  
"Can you guys believe this?" said the two girls running over to them excitedly.  
  
"I know it's beautiful," Mirokou said edging his hand over to Sango who was standing right beside him.  
  
"Ya it is" Sango said but then her eyes went wide when she felt something on her rear, Sango turned around so fast that the monk didn't know what hit him actually he felt it Sango's hand hit him so hard that the world was spinning "HENTAI!" she screamed and stomped off.  
  
"But Sango I just wanted to make the moment better" Mirokou said holding his swollen red cheek but received another punch and passed out. Inuyasha and Kagome just stood there looked at each other and sweat dropped.  
  
"Ummmmm...I think we should go to the mess hall, I'll keep Sango from hurting Mirokou" Kagome said with a slight smile.  
  
"I think your right for once, Ill go get Mirokou" the Hanyou said with a scowl then he walked over, and huffed the passed out monk over his shoulder, grabbed the bags and went in to the gym part of the mess hall were the rest of the kids went.  
  
'He's always so annoying' Kagome thought frustrated then she walked over to her pissed off friend.  
  
"Argh! That monk makes me so angry" Sango said hitting the nearest tree.  
  
"Calm down Sango we need to go in the mess hall, the director wants to talk to us all before were assigned to our cabins" Kagome said as she picked up her bag, and walked into the Hall, Sango fallowed soon after. When they enter the gym of the mess hall it was filled with 48 kids all of them either a demon, hanyou, miko, or demon exterminator there are 8 kids per cabin. The two girls went over to stand by Inuyasha and Mirokou who has just woken up.  
  
"Hello campers" Said an old woman, with an eye patch and wearing a priestess kimono. "My name is Kayde I am director of these training camp. Welcome all, there are only 3 rules that you must go by. Rule#1: There will be no fighting out of training areas , Rule#2:there will be no co-ed cabins by lights out all campers must be in their right cabins by lights out if not they will be punished and the last rule is that and violation of the park and you will be punished if ye follow these three rules then you will have a good summer, now I shall introduce the counselors the three to my right are the female counselors their names are Talla, Claudia and Cleo , girls please call out your cabins" as soon as Kayde was finished she was replaced by girl with purple hair and orange eyes she also has cat ears on her head she was wearing a pair of shorts and a black tank top.  
  
"Hello my name is Talla Rinata I'm Counselor of Cabin # 4, I also do survival training in the wild. I'm a Neko-youkai so I'm a little sneaky try to do anything wrong and trust me I'll know" Talla said as her eyes flashed everyone cringed at the thought of a Neko-youkai staying up in the trees just waiting to pounce "Ok the girls in my cabin are Sango, Kagome, Toma, Laura, Sakura, Jordan, Amy, and Sarah, just go outside and you should see the path to the Cabin and I will see you in 10 minutes" Then Talla was gone in a flash.  
Claudia is an exterminator she has brown hair and Baby-blue eyes she is wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a blue t-shirt, Claudia is the fight trainer ands Counselor of Cabin # 5.  
Cleo is a Miko she has fiery-red hair and emerald green eyes she is also wearing a priestess kimono she does the Miko and Houshi training she helps them harness their powers she is also the counselor of Cabin#6.  
  
Kagome and Sango jumped with glee when they heard that they were placed in the same cabin.  
  
"Lets get down there Talla-san is waiting for us" Sango said exiting the building.  
  
"O.K. hey talk to you guys later" Kagome waved then followed Sango.  
  
"Sure thing!" Mirokou yelled after the two girls.  
  
"feh" Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms.  
  
"You know you could be a bit nicer" Mirokou told the Hanyou.  
  
"Ya, ya be quiet we have to find out who's cabin were in" Inuyasha told him glaring.  
  
"Now the three to my left are the male counselors Sesshomaru an Inu- Youkai, Kouga a Wolf-Youkai, and Hatake is also an Exterminator but is silent he does not speak so those of you in his cabin will be call out by me and you will fallow him to your cabin Hatake helps out with the fighting and the Miko and Houshi training do not ask him why he does not speak I shall tell you he does not speak because a man cut out his tongue gross I know but do not make fun he can take care of you within a minute. Now Sesshomaru and Kouga call out your Cabins" Lady Kayde said.  
  
A tall man with long white hair and amber eyes and a crescent moon on his forehead he is wearing a beautiful kimono and has a fur pelt around his shoulder showed up in front of Kayde "My name is Sesshomaru, I am counselor of cabin #3 and I also help with fight training the boys in my cabin are Inuyasha, Touya, Mirokou...  
  
Down at Cabin #4  
  
"Good afternoon ladies and welcome to your new home for the summer of course you already know my name so make yourself at home" Talla said throwing open the door of the Cabin revealing 4 bunk beds 2lockers to hang coats in and a trash can.  
  
"I want top bunk!" Sango said throwing her bags on top of one of the bunks.  
  
"Ok I'll take the bottom" said the Young miko also tossing her stuff on the bed.  
  
"I wonder what cabin the guys are in?" wondered Sango while she was making her bed.  
  
"Who cares its not like Inuyasha is that much fun to hang around with anyway" Kagome said putting on her covers on the bed then pushed her bag under the bunk.  
  
"Ya I guess so, but their the only people here we know" Sango explained.  
  
"That's true Ok lets go find them" Kagome smiled and put back on her shoes.  
  
"Great lets look in the boys cabins they have to be in one of them" Sango suggested.  
  
"But were not allowed there" Kagome argued.  
  
"We're not allowed there passed eleven so come on lets go" Sango said dragging Kagome behind her.  
  
Sorry to leave it here but the next chapter will most likely be out tomorrow.  
  
Susukefan: Thanks for your review it was my first one so thanks. 


	3. meet kouga and 2 weeks later

Well here's another chapter for you all YAY! I got 1 review from the last chapter I am happy I was hoping for more but hey 1 is good I'm on my way I know everyone is kicking my but for not updating but I got lazy and I shouldn't have so Gomen nasai to all my readers well her it is   
  
Anime-freak-89: thanks for your review and reading my story so far I hope you like this chapter   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha although I wish I did but oh well.  
  
Chapter 3: In comes Kouga and 2 weeks later.  
  
Up till now Kagome, Sango, Mirokou and Inuyasha have shown up for camp and Sango and Kagome are now looking for them because they don't want to be alone.  
  
And on with the show.  
  
Cabin #3  
  
"This will be your summer home unpack and be back up to the mess hall by 5:00pm (A/N: they got here at 4:00 it is now 4:15) said Sesshomaru showing the boys the cabin they he left to get back up to the mess hall.  
  
"Top bunk is mine" Inuyasha said jumping on top of it with his stuff to make his bed.  
  
"Very well now that everything is set up lets go find Sango and Kagome" suggested Mirokou who had just finished his bed.  
  
"Why?" asked Inuyasha flatly lying down on his bed.  
  
"Because we're the only ones they know" Mirokou said grabbing Inuyasha by the foot and pulling him off the bunk which made the hanyou fall to the floor with a bang.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that for?" Inuyasha groaned as he rubbed his now sore butt.  
  
"Well because you were being an ass, now come on" Mirokou said starting to leave the cabin.  
  
"But...." Inu started to protest, but then received a glare from the Houshi "fine let's go" huffed Inuyasha as he got up.  
  
"Great lets go," said Mirokou with a smile.  
  
Back to Sango and Kagome  
  
"Lets look and see who's in cabin # 1" Sango said as she opened the door, but there was no sign of Inuyasha or Mirokou just a bunch of boys they didn't know, so the two girls went to the next one.  
  
"Ok cabin 1 was a bust let's look in this one" said Kagome knocking on the door of cabin 2.  
  
"Can I help you ladies?" asked a handsome you man with long black hair, which was put up in a ponytail, and had green eyes and was wearing furs.  
  
"Is Inuyasha or Mirokou in your cabin?" asked Kagome with a blush.  
  
"Nope there in Sesshomaru's cabin that's number 3, well anyway how rude of me my name is Kouga I'm a wolf-youkai I help Talla with the survival training and what are your names" Kouga asked making the girls blush.  
  
"My name is Kagome," she said with a giggle.  
  
"And I'm Sango" the exterminator chuckled at the way her friend was acting.  
  
"Why hello" Kouga said taking Kagome's and Sango's hands and kissing their hands which mad them blush even more un till they heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Oy! You two!"  
  
The girls turned around to see Inuyasha and Mirokou.  
  
"There you guys are we've been looking for you" Sango said smiling.  
  
"Oh you were dear Sango that just makes the day better" Mirokou said as he groped Sango for the 2nd time that day.  
  
"HENTAI!" the exterminator yelled as she slapped him again.  
  
"Ummmmm...are those two always like that?" Kouga asked Kagome as they watched Sango and Mirokou.  
  
"Most of the time" Kagome sighed.  
  
"Kagome lets go" Inuyasha growled as he looked at Kouga 'there's something I don't like about that Kouga, and there's no way I'm letting him take Kagome away, what the hell am I thinking for all I care he can have her' he thought.  
  
"Ya we should explore this place" agreed Kagome then went over to calm down Sango, then returned to were Inuyasha and Kouga were standing.  
  
"It was nice to meet you Kouga and thanks for the help," said Kagome.  
  
"It was a pleasure" Kouga said then took her hand and kissed it then returned to his cabin, and left Inuyasha fuming about what he just saw.  
  
"Are you ok Inuyasha?" asked Kagome because of the look on the hanyou's face.  
  
"Fine, why would you care little girl?" he asked smugly  
  
"Well sorry for caring" Kagome said getting angry 'he just loves to push my buttons doesn't he' she thought but then walked away to catch up with Sango and Mirokou.  
  
"Humph" huffed Inuyasha 'why would she care anyway its not like I'm the nicest person in the world to her' he thought but then went and caught up with his friends.  
  
The evening went by fast after they had supper the counselors split them up into 6 groups of 8 lucky for Inuyasha, Mirokou, Sango and Kagome were placed in the same group there group number is 3 that they all went down to the bank of the lake were they had campfire (it is now 9:30pm) you wouldn't expect a training camp to have campfire were the sing and tell stories but its something that can relax your and you can have fun (A/N: it's also there because I want it to be ) then they went back to there own cabins (11:00pm) for lights out.  
  
"Okay girls time for bed and I hope you have a great and interesting summer" Talla said as she shut off the lights and left.  
  
"Well this was an interesting day and man that Kouga is a hottie" Sango giggled  
  
"Yup he is, well anyway I think its time for sleep" yawned Kagome.  
  
"Ya, night" whispered Sango then rolled over.  
  
"Night" Kagome said then she fell asleep to dream of the interesting summer she was going to have.  
  
2 long Weeks later  
  
"Wake up ladies!" yelled Talla as she entered the cabin.  
  
"Mmm...Nnn.emmemememe..." Kagome said rolling over.  
  
"Oh wake up pinhead" Sango said shaking her friend.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up is it time for breakfast?" asked a groggy Kagome.  
  
"Yup umm...are you going to wear that?" asked Sango as she looked at her friend's attire, Kagome wore a pair of blue plaid boxer shorts and a white tank top.  
  
"Uh huh" Kagome said slipping on her flip-flops and headed out the door. The Cabins went to flag up then into the mess hall gym area to wait for breakfast and meet up with Mirokou and Inuyasha.  
  
"Morning girls" Mirokou smiled as Inuyasha and him walked up to them it was obvious that he got sleep according that he was chipper that morning and was actually dressed for the day wearing a pair of shorts and a purple t-shirt.  
  
"Morning" the girls said in unison.  
  
"Ya morning" Yawned Inuyasha it was noticeable that he didn't get enough sleep that night cause he was only wearing his red plaid pajama bottoms without a shirt and you could see his well sculpted chest and abs. Kagome looked up and blushed because of what he was wearing or lack of shaking her head she asked if they all wanted to play a game of basket ball and got nods in return hoping that the game would wake them up.  
  
They split up in to teams Inuyasha and Mirokou vs. Sango and Kagome. It started out as a friendly game and then it turned into a competition everyone in the gym turned and saw Kagome and Inuyasha up to it again cause the game basically turn into a competition between each other ever since they came to camp they've been very competitive with one another, Kagome became competitive with Inuyasha because she wanted to prove that she wasn't just some weak little girl and Inuyasha became that way because well that's just the he is, although they were friends they still fought everyday until Mirokou or Sango broke them up, but before the game got to bad Cleo called all the campers into the mess hall for breakfast.  
  
"Damn I almost won" Kagome cursed when the miko counselor called, so she grabbed the ball and threw it in the equipment room followed by a grumbling Inuyasha and two sweat dropping friends.  
  
'Damn it why'd that counselor have to called for everyone when the game was just getting good' the hanyou thought as he watched the ebony- haired girl throw the ball in the equipment room, he liked the new competitive Kagome made it more interesting it all started right after they met Kouga although he didn't think much of it. (A/N: I don't think he does much of that but that's why we love him isn't it? )  
  
The group went in and grabbed some food, Inuyasha was rather upset that they didn't serve ramen for breakfast and asked for the hundredth time why they didn't and got the same answer everyday "because ramen is for lunch not for breakfast" and the cook gave the hanyou a bowl of porridge and went on to the next person in line.  
  
"Feh" huffed Inuyasha and ate the gray oatmeal anyway.  
  
"Oh my Inuyasha you would think that you would learn by now that most people don't eat ramen for breakfast" Mirokou said between gulps of food.  
  
"Well is it my fault that they don't?" huffed Inuyasha and went back to devour the gray mush.  
  
When breakfast was over the counselors called the numbers of what groups they had so Sango, Mirokou, Kagome and Inuyasha and the others in their group went over to Talla so they have survival training this morning.  
  
"Well this should be interesting," said Inuyasha this was his favorite session other than fighting of course but what he hated about this course was that Kouga helped out with it and Inuyasha hated the way the stupid wolf would show off in front of Kagome.  
  
"Hey doesn't Kouga help with this class?" asked Kagome with a dreamy eyed look on her face.  
  
"Ya he does," said Sango with a giggle "he's so kawaii"  
  
"I know and sweet to" added Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha just frowned and thought 'what does she see in him he's just some lousy wolf, why am I worried its not like she falls for that kind of stuff, Argh! Why do I care?!' he thought frustrated.  
  
Well that's it right now I will write more soon I promise so don't throw stuff at me please I'll get it up as soon as possible.I hope I get more reviews see you guys later and Ta ta for now. 


	4. survival training

Hello everyone and I'm back with another chapter of my story I'm so happy I got 2 reviews YAY!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy my muses don't know what to do with me its quite sad actually. Well I just got back from Camp for C.I.T. (counselor in training oops you caught me this is basically the bases of my fic) well YAY!!!! I got 2 reviews I am so happy .

Anime-freak-89: thanks for your review man and I'll try to keep up the good work.

Inugirl1500: thank you for your review

Disclaimer: ok, ok I don't own Inuyasha still wish I did though which would mean I would have like a lot of money but look at my pockets moths fly out of them so it is obvious that I don't have any money so I guess I don't own Inuyasha.

Ok we left Inuyasha and them when there going to have survival training SO ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!.

Chapter 4: Survival Training

Before the session started Talla informed the students to go change and to bring their weapons with them, so Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha went back to their cabins to change and grab their weapons while Mirokou stood up by the mess hall waiting for his friends he already had all his stuff he read the schedule before coming down to breakfast.

When they returned Kagome and Sango had changed into a pair of shorts and t-shirts and returned with their weapons, Kagome had her bow and arrows while Sango had her hiraikotsu.

Inuyasha showed up soon after them wearing a red hoari and a white yakata and red hamaka (A/N: you know the clothes he usually wears) Kagome looked at him and asked..

"Where did you get that?" she said '_he looks good' _she blushed.

"My mother gave it to me" explained Inuyasha smirking at Kagome's blush.

"Oh cool really, why are you wearing it?" asked Sango.

"Cause I like to wear it when I train Ok" the hanyou said irritably.

"I don't think you need the sword, do you Inuyasha?" said Mirokou pointing at the katana at Inuyasha's side.

"feh, I might, anyway I'm not letting it out of my sight" growled Inuyasha. The sword is called the Tetsaiga it was given to him by his demon father so Inuyasha wasn't going to let this out of his sight.

"Ok come on you guys, Talla-san expects us at the field so we should go" said Sango picking up her hiraikotsu.

"I wonder why she wanted us to bring our weapons" wondered Mirokou taking his staff and followed Sango.

"feh, who cares" shrugged Inuyasha, and walked towards the field.

Kagome was the last to go she adjusted her quiver on her back and took up her bow on to her shoulder '_I have a bad feeling about this'_ she thought, but she pushed that to the back of her mind, and followed her friends.

When they arrived the other 4 group members were already there waiting for Talla, but she was not there yet, but Kouga was and as soon as he seen Kagome he ran over to her this irritated Inuyasha a bit but he wouldn't let it show.

"Good morning Kagome, I hope you have a good session today I'm sure your going to enjoy it" said Kouga flashing a toothy smile making Kagome blush.

"Good morning Kouga, and thank you" Kagome said still blushing a bit.

"Kouga stop bothering Higurashi-san, and help me with this" hollered the very angry neko-youkai who was carrying a very large box.

"Be right there!" yelled Kouga "I'll be back Kagome I have to help a woman in distress" he kissed the young miko's hand and ran to Talla's aid.

Kagome's blush deepened _' he's so nice'_ she thought then looked beside her, and saw Inuyasha with a vein popping out of his head it looked like he was going to rip someone's eyes out (A/N: Mmm I wonder who's). "Umm...Inuyasha are you ok?" she asked.

"What do you see in that lousy wolf?" the Hanyou blurted.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome shocked about Inuyasha's outburst.

"What do you see in him?" he asked angerly.

"That's none of your business" said a flustered Kagome.

"Don't tell me you fall for that kinda of stuff" Inuyasha said eyeing the miko.

"Listen here I'll like who I like" Kagome said poking him on the chest to emphasize her point.

"feh" Inuyasha huffed.

"Why do you care anyway?" asked Kagome angrily.

"....." Inuyasha was taken aback by this question.

"well" persisted Kagome.

"Argh,, never mind" the hanyou said crossing his arms then walked over to Mirokou.

_'gahhh! He makes me so angry'_ thought the frustrated miko, but gave up and laughed at the sight of Kouga trying to lift the large cumbersome box that Talla had then went over to Mirokou, Sango and Inuyasha.

"Ok Campers today were going for a trip in the woods, I'm going to split you up into groups of 2 and the first pair to get to the clearing in the middle of the forest gets a trip into town for some shoppin' time for the rest of the day" Talla explained.

"whoooh!!" cheered the 8 campers, but were soon hushed with a glare from the Neko-youkai.

"now I'm sure your wondering what's in the box" the neko said pointing tot the box "inside is what's that's going to chase you through the woods, he is very dangerous and will most likely try to kill you if you are not ready for it that its why I asked you to bring your weapons" she explained then kicked the box revealing a large ape-youkai in chains "he is your motivation to get to the center of the forest so don't stop, remember the key word in this course is survival so you better our we'll have a lot of paperwork to do if you don't ok now I'll pick your partners"

_'Please not Inuyasha, Please not Inuyasha' _Kagome thought desperately.

"O.k. the pairs are...Mirokou and Sango...."

"Oh no" Sango said, and saw Mirokou's face brighten up.

"Inuyasha and..."

_'Please not me, Please not me' _Kagome hoped.

"Kagome" Talla said then went on to pair off the others.

"Oh why do I have to be stuck with you" moaned Sango.

"Because it was fate my dear Sango" Said the very happy Houshi, but this only made Sango feel worse so she went over to talk with Kagome before the were sent into the woods.

"Hey are you going to be ok alone with Inuyasha?" inquired Sango getting a glare from the silvered haired Hanyou at the same time.

"Oh ya I'll be fine, how about you?" giggled Kagome.

"Oh don't worry about me, I know how to handle the monk" Sango said lifting her hiraikotsu over her shoulder, and headed back toward the monk. "WHOMP!!"

"I hope Sango will be ok" Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha trying to stifle a laugh after seeing Mirokou get smacked with the large boomerang after he groped Sango.

"No worries there, but I don't think Mirokou will live through it" said the hanyou with a chuckle.

"Ok teams remember after I let the creature go you start for that clearing first team there gets to go to town with your partner for the rest of the day, on the count of three you start running, and soon after the ape will be let go, so run fast" reminded Talla.

"Ya better not slow me down princess" Inuyasha warned.

"Don't worry I wont" Kagome assured him but gave a evil glare cause he called her a Princess, but all he did was smirk and got ready to run.

"1....2....3 NOW RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Talla, and the pairs were off.

Well there's the chapter I hoped you like it all, now I don't know were I should go from here if any one has any ideas tell me please cause I'm at a writers block and only at chapter 4 now that's pretty sad oh well I'll update soon again. Bye now.

Please, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW I need some constructive criticism tell me what's wrong. Don't make me sing the please review song cause it could happen.


	5. the ape encounter and the broken ankle

Hey, Hey how is everyone sorry for not updating soon enough I was so busy all week and I feel like I might've got lazy but I had to write this new chapter I write on paper first and then I type it up that why I have a rough copy and a good copy, School starts in 5 day and I can't wait I need my social life. Whooooooooooooooo!!! I got 3 new reviewers YAY!!!! Thank you for reviewing. Well here's you new chapter hope you Enjoy It !

Animemoon-girl16: thanks man for your review I appreciate it

Inuyashafanaticlmu- arigato for the review

Inugirl500- thank you for reviewing again I just love reviews.

Disclaimer: an again I-do-not-own-Inuyasha!

Chapter 5: The Ape encounter and the broken ankle.

They were only 10 minutes into the competition, but Kagome was tiring, she never stopped running because she wanted to stay close to Inuyasha, that way he could see that she was strong enough to look after herself.

Inuyasha looked behind to see that Kagome was slowing down "to much for ya princess?!" he yelled back.

"No!" and with that she sped up '_stupid dog boy always pissing me off'_

Inuyasha smirked at this and went faster. The race went on for only a second after that happened, Kagome was catching up, but when she was just about there she tripped over a rock and with a bang she fell to the ground.

After a minute or so Inuyasha realized that Kagome wasn't behind him anymore _'Kuso! Were did she go, she was right behind me'_ he thought while looking around he saw the young miko sitting on the ground _'Damn it what happened?'_ the hanyou thought as he ran over to the fallen girl.

"What the hell happened" Inuyasha asked although his voice didn't sound it he was concerned.

"I tripped over a rock" Kagome said as she pointed to the object that made her fall.

"Can you walk Princess" asked the hanyou.

"Ya I think so" Kagome said and then tried to stand up, but sharp pains made her topple to the ground "Guess not" she said with tears in her eyes because of the pain.

"Here let me look at it "Inuyasha said crouching down to her level. Then he started to examine her ankle "looks swollen, does it hurt when I push here?" he said touching the joint then looked up to see Kagome nod, more tears came from her eyes "uh oh I think its broken" he said setting the ankle down.

"ow" murmured Kagome, while she wiped away the tears from her eyes _'Stupid rock'_ she thought then looked up at Inuyasha "Gomen for losing us the race" she said.

"Feh, whatever I don't like town much anyway" he scoffed then he picked up a couple of sticks to use a as stints for Kagome's ankle.

_' is he trying to make me feel better, but why? I thought he didn't like me' _(A/N: well he does so live with it)pondered Kagome "ouch" she said quietly while Inuyasha bandaged her ankle.

"Sorry" he muttered,and finished the wrap.

They sat in silence for a second, but it was cut short right when the giant ape-youkai slammed through the forest, roaring it crashed into the opening were the two were.

"INUYASHA!!!!" screamed the injured miko as the gigantic ape crashed in front of them. The ape roared again and charged towards her, waiting for the oncoming pain Kagome cringed and covered her eyes, when she didn't feel anything she opened her eyes to see Inuyasha fending the ape off with the Tetsaiga.

"go hide!!" grunted Inuyasha throwing the ape backwards.

Not needing any convincing Kagome crawled behind the nearest tree (A/N: a very hard thing to do with a broken ankle) _'oh man I hope he'll be ok'_ worried Kagome as she watch Inuyasha fight off the colossal youkai.

"Take this monkey breath!" hollered Inuyasha as he slashed at the ape with the Tetsaiga, but it missed it's target by a centimeter "shit" cursed Inuyasha, and then was attacked from the ape and thrown away and hit the tree "guuu" grunted the inu-hanyou from the impact.

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome screamed when she saw him hit the giant plant. That was a bad idea though the large ape-youkai heard her and spun around, and roared which made Kagome get back behind the tree.

Inuyasha seeing an opening, and that if he didn't act fast the ape would crush Kagome; the silvered haired hanyou lunched himself up and slashed the ape in the back slicing through the ape's spinal cord killing the ape instantly. Inuyasha then ran over to Kagome "are you ok?" he asked Kagome nodded still in shock of what had just happened, but came back to reality when she felt to strong arms wrap around her "that's good I couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you"

"Inuyasha...."Kagome looked at him and relaxed a bit.

"Lets get to the clearing before everyone thinks were dead" he said and picked up Kagome bridal style and started running towards the middle of the forest.

_'I wonder what that was all about'_ she thought as they whisked by trees.

Well there it was that was a hard chapter to write I had writers block all the way through it but I did it which makes everything good well I hope to get more reviews maybe even some ideas on what should happen next I think I might make Kouga freak out or something but I don't quite know yet I'm still thinking school starts in 2 days so I'll get more ideas thinking about other stuff helps me last through the day so there will most likely be more updates well I'll try to update as soon as I can.

JA NE!


	6. the freak out done by none other than In...

I am so sorry that I didn't write more sooner I was so busy with 4-H and school that I didn't have any time to write or think for that matter so now that I actually have some thinking time I thought I'd write some more for my readers and thank you to all my reviewers and don't worry I'll write more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.

Chapter 6: The freak out by none other than Kouga and Inuyasha.

It was near sunset when Inuyasha and Kagome made it to the clearing (A/N: they had to stop for food) were they met up with Mirokou and Sango.  
  
"Oh my god, KAGOME!!!" Sango yelled as she ran up to the two latecomers.  
  
"I'm ok Sango it's just a broken ankle nothing else" Kagome said reassuring her friend.

"I think we should get counselor Cleo to heal that for you" Mirokou suggested just catching up to Sango.  
  
"OY! DOG BREATH!!!" yelled a familiar voice.  
  
"Jesus not now" Inuyasha cursed under his breath "Mirokou hold Kagome for me, and no funny stuff" he said passing the injured Kagome over to the Houshi.  
  
"Dog breath I see that you came in last you friends here came in first" Kouga said with a scoff then looked over to Kagome who was in the houshi's arms "what did you do to her dog boy?!" as he went over to Kagome.  
  
"I didn't do anything to her she trip and fell while we were running ok" explained the annoyed hanyou.

"Then what took ya so long then?" inquired Kouga with his hands on his hips.

"That giant ape you let loose on us caught up with us I fought it and killed it! Now will you let us take her to Cleo now she needs to fix up Kagome's ankle " said Inuyasha hitting the wolf youkai on the head.

"Fine but if you let anything else happen to My Kagome you'll pay," warned Kouga.

"Who are you to threaten me you mangy wolf? And Kagome isn't yours" Inuyasha snapped back crossing his arms.

"Someone superior to you and I'm pretty sure that she'd rather someone who can protect her Dog breath" Kouga said returning the gesture.

"Ok that's it come here so I can punch you in the face" Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.

"It's on hanyou" Kouga said as he ran over to hit the Hanyou.

But the punch never came and Inuyasha looked to see were the wolf had gone but saw that Talla had transformed and had him by the scuff of the neck like a disobedient pup in her mouth (A/N: she transformed to catch Kouga) she looked like a very large cat not as big as most but just a powerful. She looked like a cheetah but bigger much bigger and had black markings on her face.

"Wow" Kagome said as she looked on to the spectacle.

Talla growled at Inuyasha and he nodded his head in response.

"What did she say Inuyasha?" asked Mirokou still watching the Neko

"She said to go back to the camp and get Cleo to help Kagome and that she'll take care of Kouga and she said congrats for winning Mirokou and Sango" Inuyasha explained and took Kagome in his arms and lead the way_ 'heh Kouga disserves what's coming to him' _ he thought and kept walking with his friends behind him.

Well there you guys go that's all I have right now but no worries I'll write more as soon as I can so keep reviewing and I'll be back.

JA! NE!


	7. the monk and the exterminater

Hey everyone I know I haven't updated lately I was having terrible writers block and I'm distracted because of this guy I like although that's no excuse but what is a girl to do, Gomen nasai this chapter wont have any Inu and Kagome stuff because I thought I would make a chapter devoted to Sango and Mirokou since they won the trip to town so here it is and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYAHSA! (does anyone else find these annoying?)

Thank you to all my reviewers from the last chapter. Your all a big help to me I love getting your reviews.

Chapter 7: The trip to town

"Mirokou don't you dare think about doing anything while were in town" Sango warned.

"Do what?" the monk asked innocently throwing his hands behind his head.

"You know what I mean Houshi" Sango glared.

The pair walked to the van that is owned by the camp. Inuyasha and Kagome were waiting there to say goodbye to there two friends.

"Don't worry Sango its only the rest of the afternoon" Kagome comforted her friend.

"Ya I know" Sango huffed then climbed into the van right after Mirokou said his goodbye to his 2 friends and then followed suit.

As the van drove away and Kagome and Inuyasha gave each other a look that said 'I hope the 2 will live out the day' then they both went of to there other training sessions for the day.

Back in the van

The van was extremely quiet because the two have never went anywhere alone together before and there was definitely some tension between the 2.

" So Sango what do you want to do first want to grab a snack or go shopping?" asked Mirokou finally breaking the ice.

"um food sounds good to me" the slayer said with a slight blush on her face.

"Then food we will get my dear" Mirokou said ,and they drove to the nearest pizza joint to get a slice.

2 hours later

"Well we've been in town all day and Sango you haven't said one word to me what's wrong?" asked Mirokou worriedly.

" Eh oh I'm sorry I'm just thinking" Sango said with a slight blush on her face.

" About what?" ask Mirokou leaning closer to his friend.

"Umm about what you did in the woods," she said.

"Oh?" the monk questioned.

"Ya" Said Sango turning bright red.

Flashback

The pair were walking through Sango knew that the Ape was close behind so she kept running Mirokou was by her and was trying to catch up '_how does she run that fast with that boomerang, oh well I have a better view back here anyway. Stop bad brain BAD!!!'_

The ape demon finally caught up to the two and lashed out at Sango, she expected an impacted but it never came she looked around to see that Mirokou had fought off the Youkai but didn't destroy it, and it ran in the other direction with an ofuda stuck to the ape's head.

"Sango are you alright?!" Mirokou asked worriedly when he ran over to the demon exterminator, kneeling down to make sure she was ok.

"Ya I'm fine" the girl said with a blush and quickly got up and started running again.

"eh?" questioned the Monk as he watched Sango turn bright red and start running again.

_End flashback_

"well thank you for saving me" Said Sango with her bangs covering her blush from the Houshi.

"T'was nothing my dear" Mirokou said with a silly grin on his face.

Sango then looked up and said defiantly "no it wasn't nothing, no ones ever done anything like that for me before" she said almost crying then she took back off down the street.

"What was that about? And why does she keep running like that?" Mirokou asked himself and started down the road after her.

HEHEHEHE I'll leave it at a cliff hanger I know that sucks but that means there's going to be more Mirokou and Sango cute stuff well I gotta go and I'll try to update very soon love ya TOODLES!!


	8. Why Sango Runs

Hey I'm back, well I have updated since like January which makes me sad because and I'm a grad now I can't believe I can go on to university and become a teacher YAY! . well I hope you all enjoy this chapter I found it hard to write but challenges are fun.

Disclaimer: I-DO-NOT-OWN-INUYASHA!

I had no reviews from last month v.v it makes me kinda sad really that no one has read it I guess ya got bored of waiting oh well I'll still write it.

Chapter 8: Why Sango Keeps Running.

Sango kept running down the street hoping to escape the source of her being a upset _'why does he do this to me all he ever done was grope me and he's my friend so I guess he would've saved me none the less so why is he different' _her mind kept reeling thinking of all the time she knew the Houshi. All he was, was a womanizer, and basically asked every beautiful spinster he saw to bear his children _' so why is he different?'_ she asked herself again not noticing the rock ahead of her, the young exterminator tripped and fell to the ground scraping her knee in the process "itai…. shit" Sango cursed looking at her bloody knee '_why did I have to run?' _she squeezed her eyes shut trying to stop tears from coming to her eyes because of her knee and being frustrated didn't help her situation any at all.

Mirokou rounded the corner and saw Sango on the ground crying and holding her knee '_what happened?'_ worried the young monk as he ran up to her crouching down Mirokou reached out towards the trembling girl touching her shoulder Sango's head shot up in an instant. She looked in his eyes then quickly looked away trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Sango what happened to you?" the Houshi asked looking down at her knee.

"I'm fine I just fell," said Sango in a downcast voice.

"Your not fine your bleeding"

"I said I'm fine so please just leave me alone, please," the exterminator said pleadingly, getting up and starting to walk down the street. Then all of the sudden she felt someone lift her up, frightened because of the sudden contact she turned and slapped said person across the face, Sango opened her eyes to see who had hold of her only to be surprised it was Mirokou (A/N: of course it was him who else would it be? duh) her hands flew to her face hiding the embarrassment of what she had just done _'oh my god I can't believe I just did that but I thought it was a stranger, still what have I done, wait a minute he grabbed me without as little as a warning, but I…wait where is he taking me?'_ she thought but soon realized that he was taking her to the van.

Mirokou slid open the sliding door of the van and set Sango inside it hurt him when she slapped him but he let it go all he wanted to know is what she was running from and if it was from him that thought hurt him the most _'what did I do?'_ was the only thing that ran through his mind as he went looking for the first aid kit that was in the van _'Ah ha'_ he thought triumphantly as he found the kit he then turned back around with it and started to take out what he needed to repair Sango's knee.

_'why is he doing this I just slapped him I couldn't be nice to me'_ she thought as he started to clean her cut knee "I'm sorry"

"For what?" Mirokou asked looking up at her.

"For slapping you" the Exterminator said trying not to look at Mirokou in the eye.

"Its ok I didn't really give you any warning I just didn't want you running away from me again" he said whole heartingly then went back to bandaging her knee.

"Oh" she replied as Mirokou finished her knee '_he doesn't want me running from him' _

"Why do you run?" he asked as he sat beside her in the van.

"I don't know" she said bringing her knees to her chest.

"are you afraid of something?"

"I don't know"

"Or do you just not want to stay around me?" Mirokou asked then wrapped one of his arms around the slayers shoulders pulling her closer to him fearing that the question would just start another chase.

"No its not that…its just that I'm afraid that if I stayed around you would get hurt" the young slayer said looking out the van door.

"Why would I get hurt if you were around, I don't understand Sango?" inquired the Houshi.

"because everyone I ever gotten close too got hurt my family even Kagome injured herself" she said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Sango I'm not going to get hurt and I do believe Kagome getting hurt was Inuyasha's fault not yours and about your family it wasn't your fault either it was that monsters fault not yours so please stop running from me" Mirokou said wrapping his other arm around the girl sitting beside him bringing her closer to him.

"I know I know that but I can't help but feel like I could've done something more" she said the tears finally falling turning herself to cry into Mirokou's chest.

"I know Sango I know" he said trying to sooth the girl in his arms, bringing her face closer to his he done what he's been wanting to do ever since they were little, kiss the girl. (A/N: fa la la la la don't be shy you know you wanna kiss the girl whoa whoa lol)

Sango stiffened when she felt his lips on hers but she relaxed and kissed him back.

Well that's all for now I know that I haven't been updating and I am truly sorry about that I had a lot of things to think on I graduated and now I have no idea what's going to happen but oh well I guess I'll write more of this story which I enjoy so see you later

Love all of you guys

Ja!


End file.
